Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Azlea
Summary: Felicity Greene, your typical Slytherin hating Gryffindor, has a predicament. That predicament just happens to be the king of the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy oneshot, for all you Draco Malfoy fans out there.


I looked around excitedly as I stepped onto Platform 9 ¾, running into a scrawny boy with disheveled black hair. "Oops!" I exclaimed, smiling at the boy. He smiled back, green eyes bright.

"It's alright," he said. "I'm Harry Potter," he extended his hand, and I shook it.

"I'm Felicity Greene," I said, walking with Harry and the red-headed family he was with towards the train. "So, Harry Potter as in THE Harry Potter?" I asked, tilting my head, my shoulder-length coffee colored hair falling to the side. I deliberately kept my chocolate brown eyes from drifting up to his forehead to look for the scar; he probably was never going to get used to that. I was curious, but remember, curiosity killed the cat.

"Yeah," he said, absentmindedly brushing his hair back a bit, and I caught a glimpse of the scar. I laughed.

"Awesome!" We got on the train, and we sat with the youngest of the ginger boys, Ron Weasley. He also found the fact that he was now friends with The Boy Who Lived to be awesome. During the ride, a girl with bushy brown hair joined us. I squealed with delight when I saw her. "HERMIONE!"

"Felicity!" she exclaimed, giving me a hug. We had met in Diagon Alley while shopping for our stuff. I grinned, this was going to be fun.

When we entered the Great Hall, I was smiling hugely. I already had three friends, and I'd only been in the castle for less than five minutes! _Although, I've also met an annoying git, too,_ I thought, looking at the obnoxious blonde boy in front of me.

Hermione was called up to the Sorting Hat before me. She looked nervous, but I was sure that she would be just fine. She smiled brightly when the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Then it was my turn.

I jumped up on the stool, looking at the house tables and the people sitting at them. I wanted to be in Gryffindor, with the rest of the cool kids, but Ravenclaw was cool too. And there was nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, although not many people wanted to be in that particular house. I just didn't want to be in Slytherin. I don't like snakes. They're cool and all, with the scales and slithering and stuff, but they're nasty pieces of work. They all bite, a lot are poisonous, and I just don't like them. Lions are cooler.

The Sorting Hat chuckled a bit when it was placed on my head. "Ah, Felicity Greene. What an interesting mind you have." I smiled, and whispered a 'Thank you,' to it, making it chuckle again. "You're a brave one, no doubt about that. Smart, too; but it better be... GRYFFINDOR!" My smile turned into a grin, and I hopped down from the stool, ran to the cheering Gryffindor table, and took my spot next to Hermione. The other ginger kids, the Weasleys, introduced themselves: Percy, Fred, and George.

Ron and Harry were both sorted into Gryffindor, and then the feast began.

I was now in my 6th year, and had a huge problem on my hands. Draco Malfoy. The most annoying git on the planet, a rival Slytherin, and, last but not least, the object of my affections for over a year now. I know he's evil and all, but, come on. He's hoooooot. I can't help it if I want run my fingers through his silky blonde hair, if only to see if it's as silky as it looks. Like I said, I'm a curious person.

Only Hermione knew of my hopeless love. You'd think that she'd find it disgusting or something, but she though it was sweet. Forbidden romance and all. Right. Forbidden romance sounds glamorous, but it isn't. Neither is unrequited love, which is what this was. No way would Draco ever think of me like that. First off, I'm a Gryffindor, instantly branding me a loser in his mind. Secondly, my best friends are Hermione, the… mudblood (oh, do I hate that word); Ron, the ginger blood traitor (seriously? Ron, a traitor?); and Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Draco Malfoy's least favorite person in the world. And third, I'm ordinary. Stick straight coffee colored hair, big chocolate brown eyes, big feet (size 11 in women's). And I'm a klutz. Yeah, there is no way Draco would want me, when he could get just about any girl he wanted (That wasn't a Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw, or most Hufflepuffs…).

Besides, he's a jerk.

I sighed, resting my forehead on my hands. I looked out the window that I was sitting next to. The leaves were changing out on the trees, and normally I would find the sight beautiful, but today I just wasn't feeling it. Next to me, Hermione gave me a sympathetic glance and patted my shoulder. I gave her a half-hearted smile before going back to looking out the window.

The reason for my unhappiness was sitting two seats in front of me, gorgeous gray eyes watching the girl he was sitting next to. She was a pretty little thing, petite with shiny blue-black hair and bright blue eyes. Much prettier than me, and obviously had Draco's attention. And was loving it, I could tell by the look in her eyes and the coy smile that played around her lips.

I hated it. I couldn't focus on the Transfiguration lesson, though it was normally one of my favorite classes. Harry and Ron looked at me, concerned, but I waved them away. They looked at Hermione, but she shook her head. There was really nothing they could do to get me out of my funk; nothing but wait for something shiny to distract me. Only my curiosity could save me when I got like this.

At lunch, my curiosity got the best of me. I told the trio that I had forgotten something in Transfiguration. Hermione knew I was lying, but let it pass. There was a look in my eye that told her I had something I needed to do. Walking quickly from the Great Hall, I looked all around for a certain blonde boy. I found him, in a shadowy corner with the girl from earlier. Tears filled my eyes as I ran away, up the steps. I found a suitable corner to sit and cry in. Curiosity killed the cat; that's what I was always told. I guess I should have listened.

My sobbing was interrupted by a smooth voice calling to me. "Felicity?" the velvety voice said. My red eyes widened, and I hid my face in my arms. Why did Draco have to pick this, of all times, to notice me? Probably to torture me. He does that to Gryffindors, and anyone weaker than him. Which I obviously was.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I snapped, my voice breaking when I said his name. I heard him crouch down next to me. My tears flowed faster, and I turned my head away from him.

"Hey, Felicity, what's wrong?" Frowning, I peeked up at him through my hair, confused.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Seriously, why? Malfoy was never nice, not even to most Slytherins. So I was surprised by how he was acting. "Are you sick or something?"

"No. Now tell me what's wrong." I thought I saw concern in his eyes, but I wasn't quite sure. Sighing, I answered.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Draco gave me a confused look. Sighing again, I resigned myself to my fate: to be tortured by my love forever. Great. "I saw you with that girl from Transfiguration. I know that by saying this I am giving you something to torture me with forever, but I don't care. Draco, I like you, a lot. Even more than I like cookies." He cracked a smile at that one, and I smiled too, through my tears. "I know you don't like me. I mean, come on. I'm Plain Jane Gryffindor, whereas you can have any perfect little Slytherin you want. Now can you leave me to mope? Before you go and tell the whole school and embarrass me." Draco frowned.

"Felicity, I wouldn't do that to you."

"What? The great Draco Malfoy has a perfect chance to torture someone, and he's not going to take it? I'm shocked."

Draco glared. "I'm hurt that you would say that." I laughed bitterly.

"Draco, you've been mean to every Gryffindor, no, almost every person in this castle. So why would it surprise you in the least that I said that?" He looked down, ashamed maybe?

"I wouldn't do that to you, Felicity, because I love you." To say I was extremely surprised would be an understatement. Draco cupped my chin with his hand. "There's nothing going on between me and that girl, I promise."

"Really? Cause if there is, I will find out. I'm a very inquisitive person."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Draco reminded me, before pulling my face closer. He kissed me, soft and sweet. I pulled away, grinning.

"Satisfaction brought it back." And then I kissed him.


End file.
